Willingly Blind
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: It's been 3 years since Slade kidnapped Raven, now it's time for him to attack again. This time Slade takes the Titans to DC where they join NCIS once again for one of Slades plans. Sequel to Bones Bite read first please. Epilogue fixed up a little.
1. Epilgue

ok guys, here is the sequel to Bones Bite. The plans are complete which is why im posting this new story because I know what is going to happen in each chapter. this one is a little short and not edited because yous who have read my stories before know that I edit after.

and a reminder, i have info and pictures of the plans and even other questions, with long answers or explanations is on my livejournal account, same name (gingerstorm101) which you can get to from my profile page. i would be thankful if you guys looked at it.

enjoy!

EPILOGE

Kneeling over her naked body, pinning her to the bed, Slade growled words in her ears. Her small, scare-marked body pressed against the soft well-used bed. Her mouth was closed shut, not letting any words out. This was a rule, no sound. At least, when he said so. Today was one of those quiet days. And it's really hard to do that when you're having words whispered in your ears as you are being pinned to the bed. It was midday, while she was weakest. The choker around her neck still layed there, the tag flashed in the light.

Laying a small kiss upon her forehead, Slade whispered sweat words to her, and layed at her side puling her warm body to his clothed body.

Slade reached his hand over, resting it upon Raven's head and slidding it down her long hair, petting her head.

This was how it was now. For the last three years Slade has been using Raven as a sex doll, though it's not like she would complain. There have been days when he would let her do what she wanted in this, but only when she's in her half human state. The only way he would let her be demon in sex was when he said so, and that included chains.

Raven has litterly become his little pet, she could hardly sleep without him and would do anything he says. Even kill humans in her demon form on his command. They had traveled, getting taste of new blood while confusing the Titans.

The Titans, once her friends. Still in the back of her mind, she could place them as her friends and identify them on their behavour, and yet she would attack them because Slade would tell her to.

This was her life, and she admits that she loves it. As long as she is with her Master.

0('.')0

"Little Bird!" Slade called from his big black chair that he had sitting in front of his computer. Raven came bounding up, jumping into his lap facing him.

"Yes Master." She purred.

"How would you like it if we switched it up a bit?" He asked the 21 year-old, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her cotten covered nipple.

"I would love it, but what do you mean?"

Slade stopped what he was doing, she voiced her dissapointment, and typed away at the key board, bring up images on the screen. "How about we play our little ball game in DC, right to NCIS headquaters." Raven smiled, her tongue swiping over her pale lips. "I'll have a Penthouse ready for us when we get there, so you better go start packing." He gave her bottom a small slap indecating that she better go, she would have went anyways though.

As she left, Wintergreen came in with his tea. "Sir, don't you ever worry of what you're doing to the poor girl?"

Without looking up, Slade brought the tea cup to his maskless face. "Everyday. I must have really affected her that much for her to be this way."

"Indeed. Young Ms. Raven has become attached to you, she needs you to be there with her. Just months ago when you were injured she had cried herself to sleep because I had to lock her in the room alone when she wanted to see you."

"I cannot undo it. I cannot change her back and have her hate me." Slade did his best to keep himself at his normal blood pressure. "I have gotten use to her like this, she has fallen harder than the rest."

"That is because, young man, she had been starved to loneliness most of her life. When you first brought her here you had brought it back till you took her innecence."

Slade smiled, remembering that day. "Well, it didn't seem like she was so innecent when she was." He had had her screaming in pleasure and pain that day as she layed on her stomach while he pound into her from behind. That was only the start of his break through to her. He had went back and forth between pleasing both sides of her, one with blood, the other with physical contact. It took a few months, but he had gotten her. Just over a year and a half, here she was, a complete and utter slave to the villain.

"When her friends find out, they will surely kill you." Was the last thing the elderly man said before leaving.

He huffed, then finished up his work on the computer. He really needed to pack and shower before they could leave for that night.

ok, so yes, I did say that this was a little more mature, but i did fix it up! i was even more mature then this! so i fixed it for you!


	2. Chapter 1

ok guys, even though i didn't get a single review *glares* i want you to understand that this story isn't just about how Slade treats Raven, its more then that, its more about growing up.

enjoy!

Chapter One

"Yo man, I have been keeping track of them for that last three years, and you're saying this does not make any sence?"

"Dude, you only caught a few things that they have left, there are gaps in here bigger than Navada!"

"He would only let you pick those up, he wouldn't be slacking."

Sitting around the table, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat - cough cough - excuse me, Richard, Victor, and Garfied sat around the table looking over a world map with little red flags sticking out of a few contries including Britian, Iran, Canada, and Chili. Months after Ravens' kidnapping, the team had agreed that while hanging around the tower that they would be known as their birth names. Koriand'r, translated to english: Starfire, was currently cooking - enough said.

Victor has been having secreity camera footage sent to him everyday for him to scan over. With his technolagy, he could have it fast forward so it could only take a few minutes to scan every face with Raven's. Luckily he can scan many at a time, or else he would be taking _forever_ just on a days worth of videos.

"This can't be nothing guys, we could have _nothing_ and for all we know, they could be next door!" Victor pressed, scanning the map.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"We got another hit." He smirked at Garfield, getting up. "Well looky here, Rae-Raes been spotted in DC."

Richard stood up and started to his room, "Get packing, no uniforms. Vic, get Wally and Jen here."

0('.')0

She held back a whimper as a long tongue ran up her cheek, the knife pressed to her neck held firm. She couldn't show her fear to this monster, this monster she had wanted to be friends with when they had first met.

Why didn't she see it coming? Oh right, that's because she wouldn't have expected her to be in her lab in a high secrety building. Now why doesn't Gibbs come down and give her her Caff-Pow?

0('.')0

Stepping into the elevator, a cell phone rang. "Gibbs. WHAT! Well get over here. Fine." Gumbling, Gibbs got off the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, how nice is it to see you again." A sly voice came from his very own desk. Gibbs glared at the man, his hand ready to take his gun at hand. "Did you miss me?"

"Why would I miss someone who is responsible for a certain demon trying to eat me." He glared harshly at the man.

"It wasn't my idea to have her attack you Jethro, she does have a mind of her own. Or at least she did."

"Did? What did you-" Gibbs was interuped by his phone ringing, the man in his desk put it on speaker.

"GIBBS! HELP! SHE'S HERE! RAVEN, SHE'S HERE! PLEASE HURRY!" Abby screamed soon turning to choking. Without a word, Gibbs raced threw the halls and into the elevator.

The maskless man stayed seated in the Agents desk, leaning back into the seat. He stayed quite, not a word escaped his lips, any movement he made, no sound was made. He sat in the chair for only minutes before the elevator _dinged_.

"Tony I don't see how Sherri couldn't take Cameron today."

"Well Zi-vah, last month she did say that she might not be able to take care of her because she had to take her mother to the hospital."

Tony and Ziva walked around the bend, stopping in mid-step Tim crashing into Tonys back. Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva stared straight ahead at a face they had been showed in a picture just over a year before present day. Ziva shifted her 18 month old daughter on her hip, holding her close to her chest. McGee peaked over Tonys shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

The man leaned forward on the desk. "Well, I'm here to see you. I sugest you sit down and wait, I bet Gibbs will be wanting to here before I begin to speak." He paused for a second. "He is just down stairs, most likely trying to make sure that Abigail is in one peice."

"What did you do to that girl Soilder?" Gibbs growled dragging a tear sticken forensice behind him. He had bruises hidden under his shirt, but the dark ones on Abbys throat and arms were the only evadence that something had happened. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Well Gunnie, she has been through many things in her life time, more than what someone her age should have been through. Her friends never knew what she was going through, they wouldn't bother. She whinds up killing people, and it takes weeks for her friends to even find out that it was her. I had known since day one. If it wasn't because of Donald and Abigail, they might have never known. Well, I have somewhere to be, good day." And with that, he got up and left.

"Find him." Gibbs mumbled.

"Boss?"

"FIND HIM!"

so, now that the story is really starting, what do you think? can anyone tell i've been watching a lot of NCIS? REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Richard was the one checking into the hotel, while his friends had all the lugadge, Garfield was complaining on _why_ he had so much stuff. _At least it all fit in the car at the airport._ The check in took longer than he had hoped, considering that an almost 20 year old, 20 year old, 21 year old, and a freshly 23 year old were all checking into one of the most exspensive hotel in Washington. And then there was a fact that some of the people thought the reconized one of them as themselves... which was a bad idea since they were trying to hide the fact that the Titans were in DC.

So, after checking in as Richard Grayson and using the story of 'seeing the captial with his friends and girlfriend' as a cover, add in the 56 out of 57 (someone had already took the top floor penthouse) it was already time for dinner, or a late dinner concerding that it was already eleven o'clock at night.

Walking the streets of Washington at 11 PM, the hidden Titans sat in McDonalds and ate their dinner. Garfield whined and asked for room service, but Richard said that he didn't want to bother them this late at night. Kory (Garfield started calling Starfire that because he had trouble saying Koriand'r, especially when his mouth is full of tofu) said that he wanted to go out into the city and see the sites, which was also rejected until the next day. Victor just wanted food.

They didn't get home till after midnight.

0('.')0

Ziva held her daughter close as she and Abby watched Gibbs stared at the screen where McGee pulled up the secerity cameras.

Cameron Tali DiNozzo whimpered in her mothers chest her dark green eyes tightly shut, not liking that Grandpa was angry. At a year and a half, she knew he wasn't angry at her, but it still frightened her. Auntie Abby sat beside her holding _her_ Teddy, while Ima rubbed circles into her back. The soft brown curls on top of her head mingled with her mother, or Em as she was taught in Hebrew.

"Boss, they walked in through the front door. Secerity said he had no weapons on him, just a set of car keys to a rental from the JFK Airport." Camerons Daddy told her Grandpa. "When they did a facial reconition, they couldn't find it in the system." Pointing to the screen, "The girl, Raven, which I still don't believe she is a demon by the way, was another story. She came in under a different look, and the only thing that was metal was the contratment she wore around her neck. No weapons on her."

Walking away from his team he said back, "She's her own weapon DiNozzo." With that he walked past Ducky and up to the Directors office.

Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard walked up to Abby and firstly looked at the bruise on the young womans neck. "Abigail, I remeber that you can fight back, but from what I see here, you have done very little bit of struggle... What happened my dear?"

The gothic forensic mumbled in embaressment. "I'm not sure Ducky, I just froze. I had my iron knuckles in my desk drawer next to my taser gun, but I _froze!_ All I could remember is all the names on the this of the people she killed and _eaten!_"

McGee searches the city servelance for the madman while the senior field agent called his contacts for any idea where he could have gone. Ziva sat down at her desk with her daughter in her lap and held her tight while calling hotels for any place the man and demon may bbe staying.

In the middle of the bullpen, Gibbs was taking the shaken woman down to aubtompsy where Ducky can take proper care for her away from wherever Slade had been.

0('.')0

In their hotel room, the Titans, or Richard and Victor, were on the search for Slade on their laptops. Victor had both of the computers connected to the large TV that came in the room where Kori and Garfield were able to watch the TV of the files to see if they find anything the older boys didn't catch.

"Dude, if Slade wanted to be found he'd make it so that he was found. We've search for him before and have never found anything. What makes this time any different?" Garfield pointed out, lazying back on the couch, his arms folded over his chest. "Plus, there's a Wicked Scary movie on! Com'on dude, the fifth one is going to be part of it!"

"No Gar, we are not watching a marathon, we are here to find Slade. End of story." Garfield pouted in his corner. "Besides, I've found where he has been." The green teen looked up at the screen to see a BOLO out for Slade Wilson and Raven. The letters of NCIS down in the contacts at the bottom of the page. "It was issued this morning." Richard pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Special Agent Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs sat on the metal slab in Autopsy beside his "daughter" with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close. She was still shaken up from her encounter with the half demon, Raven, but Ducky comfirms that it'll wear off within the day before going into a story from his young days in which a young boy had been tramatized at the age of five, the doctors all said that he should have been better within a few days, the visible shaking being gone within a couple hours. But the boy did not, for years till his untimely dead 20 years later died from a repeatedly nightmares from the trama, it effecting his heart so bad.

"Nah, Duck, Abby will be fine, wont you Abs?" Gibbs said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"I don't know Gibbs, I haven't been this close to death before."

"Yes you have."

"Ok, maybe I have, but this time was the first time I had no one there to protect me nor did I have anything to protect myself." She wimpered, pressing herself closer to the man, not parting from him, even when his phone goes off.

"Gibbs." His voice clear. "Ok, 15 minutes." He closed his phone, letting go of Abby. "The Titans are in DC, we are having a video call in MTAC."

0('.')0

Marching into the bullpen, Gibbs shouted out "MTAC now" to his team who quickly rushed up the stairs behind their boss. The boss scanned his eye, opening the door for the younger members of the team, along with the toddler. Walking into the room, the group saw the slightly older face of an unmasked Boy Wonder.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in DC?" Gibbs asked the young man.

The black haired man sighed. "We didn't want anyone to know we were in DC, we were trying to keep Slade from finding out that we were onto him." He explained. "But I'm guessing with whatever he was doing over there he wants us here. What did he do exactly?"

"Sent Raven after Abby. And if Slade is so intellegent, maybe you should get your ass over here so he can't listen in."

"Yes Sir." Gibbs cut the line then turned to his team.

"He's grow." Tony pointed out the obvious earning a Gibbs Slap to the back of the head.

"Get what we have together for them to see, go."

"Boss, we got nothing." Tony told his boss, flinching, preparing for the Gibbs Slap to come, surprised when it didn't come.

Mcgee jumped in. "Like you said Boss, he's intelligent. We lost his trail after he left here, and we haven't had much time to work on other places." Gibbs gave _the_ stare, the stare that said 'Do it' before walking away, giving Tony his slap on the back of the head.

0('.')0

When Richard, Victor, Garfield, and Kori walked into NCIS wearing their guest badge, Tony finished piling folder files onto McGee's desk. "Well it's a good thing we had three years to work on these, we hardly got nothing!" Tony exclaimed. "McGoo, do you have anything new?"

"Goo!"

Half turning to the child, pointing his long arm and finger at her. "See, the baby agrees."

"Tony, she's 18 months old, she's no longer a baby." Ziva said, still in search for Slade's whereabouts.

Tony gave his wife his trade mark smirk. "Cameron will always be my baby girl, no matter how hold she is, Zee-vah."

"Greatly spoken DiNozzo, but how does that find this guy?" Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen and straight to Richard. "It seems like someone has grown out of their wings."

"Great to see you again Gibbs." The young man said. "We now go by our birth names. Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and Koriand'r." He pointed to each of the team members as he spoke their name. "We are done with being children, or at least most of us are." Richard said, glancing over at Kori who was gushing over the baby that was being held tightly to her mother's lap.

"What have you learned about him?" Gibbs questioned the young team.

Victor set the paperwork he printed from his laptop. "At the age of 16, Slade Wilson lied about his age to get into the Army, and was in an experimental super soilder project while in the army, which was why he was so smart, so strong, and so manipulative."

Tony jumped in here. "Wilson married his Commander, Adeline Kane, having three children together. Grant, who joined military school and was sent over seas, hasn't been heard of since. Joseph, muted by an encounter with some criminals working against his father. And Rose, placed into fooster care after the death of her mother, three years after the divorce."

"Kane divorced her husband for becoming a mercanary after her was discharged from the Army and for putting their children in danger. She made it clean in court that WIlson was not allowed anywhere near his children."

"It has been said that Wilson can literally see math equations before his eyes."

"Between the muting of his son and the divorce, Kane shot out her husbands right eye, claiming that she was aiming for between the eyes in defending her children."

"By 2003, Wilson stopped working for hire and created his own plans."

"He decided who was going to die..." Gibbs' voice was low, barely able to hear, but the words were understood.

"Correct."

0('.')0

Slade watched the computer screen as he watched the NCIS team and the Titans talked about him, and his past. In the corner of his eye he noticed that Raven was squirming in her seat. He knew that it was time for her to go out. He checked outside, noticing the time. Give it a half hour, it would be safer for her to go out.

0('.')0

The young demon crawled along the roof tops of the houses, searching for her next victim, her next meal. She had been out for only five minutes and her stomach was growling. Sticking her head through the window, she saw a teenaged boy laying in bed watching something on his computer. But whatever he was doing, he was paying too much attention to the computer screen to notice her creep in through the window.

She crawled along the wall towards the boy, still unnoticed. She snuck up behind him, getting ready to strike when he froze.

As the boy turned to see what was behind him, long claws ripped into his throat, the only sound escaping him was the gagging sound of his body trying to breath out the scream he was prepared for.

0('.')0

The next morning both NCIS and Titans teams were at the house of the victims, Joshua Saunders'. His mother was deathly pale, even after it being an hour since she discovered the death of her son who was completely healthy for a teenage boy the night before.

Garfield and Kori worked around the roof, taking one of the cameras to take pictures of anything they could think could find out how the demon could have gotten into the room and if any evidence was left by her.

It didn't take long for Ducky and Jimmy to get to the house and to remove the bones from the property, and to take them back to NCIS.

Due to little evidence in the room, the teams were there for only an hour and a half before they were out of there.

Rushing to the car, Tony called out "McGee's on lunch duty!" Hopping into the back seat with Ziva on his heels.

0('.')0

Gibbs stood in Autopsy with Dukcy and Palmer as they examined the remains with a magnifine glass. "Can you tell me it was her? It was the girl?"

"Sorry Jethro, but yes, it was the young girl." Gibbs sighed, turning and walking out of the room.

0('.')0

"What took you so long McDelivery? It's been almost two hours since we sent you on a lunch run!" Tony complained, sitting beside his wife with his daughter in his lap, around the desk the Titans were going through the files that they constructed of Slade and Raven, trying to figure out if Slade was just messing with them... Again... Or working out a plan.

"Sorry Tony, they messed up on your order again, I decided to be nice and have them fix it instead of leaving it."

"Aren't you a little McGenerous today?"

"Why are you putting a 'Mc' in front of words when speaking to special agent McGee?" Kori asked the agent.

"They are McNick-Names for McGee." He answered. "McSlowpoke, what took you so long?"

"I had a gut feeling, I thought doing something nice might make up for it."

"What's a gut feeling?"


	5. Authors Note

Ladies and Gentlemen,

We have a problem on our hands, or more like it in _my_ hands. In the past few weeks my hands have slowly started hurting as I type, and at school it's the worst. I just been to the Walk-In Clinc and made an appointment for the 30th, so until then, I'm going to have to stop writing until I get the problems in my fingers fixed.

My parents think it might be Tendinitis _(inflammation, irritation, and swelling of a tendon, which is the fibrous structure that joins muscle to bone. In many cases, tendinosis (tendon degeneration) is also present. Tendinitis can occur as a result of injury, overuse, or with aging as the tendon loses elasticity.) _I think I might have gotten it from overusage...

So, I may have a couple chapters almost typed out, but I'm going to try and get to them, but I don't promise anything until I can use my hands properly again.

Now, I'm going to figure out how I'm going to get my hand working on it own.

~Gingie


	6. Chapter 4

hey guys, thank you for the get well soon reviews. it's been hard because im effected at school too and i NEED my hands for the rest of my life, specially for college in september. anyways, hand is hurting so we got to make this quick.

... Me and Google Chrome are fighting at the moment, so this may take a while...

ok, well you guys didn't send me any "get well soon" reviews, but my other story reviewers did... maybe i shouldn't be updating to you guys...

anyways, reviews!

discb - hungry?

High Reacher - thanks!

Shinzochi - well, we'll see what happens at the end. i might even change my plans around from how they are now...

I hope you enjoy this, i went threw a lot of pain for you!

CHAPTER FOUR

Raven slipped threw the window to the penthouse at the top of the highest hotel in DC Washington. Her blood red skin shone in the light of the setting sun, spots of dried blood mared her skin. The penthouse was empty on entry. Stripping her short skirt off, Raven made her way to the bedroom where she changed back into her half demon form, along with her clean clothes.

She heard the penthouse door shut. Pulling her school-girl skirt on, Raven rushed out of the bedroom and into the livingroom to see Slade standing in the middle of the room. "Excillent job, my little bird." He said, turning on the large television that showed the picture of the young boy that had been murdered the night before. "Now, my dear, we need to get on with our plan."

The young woman walked up the the man, his hand slipping to cup her cheek. The warmth of his palm comforting her.

0('.')0

Slade intructed Raven as she approched the two story house, it was mid-morning, the empty driveway gave the hint of the house being empty, the household off to NCIS for the day. His single eye spotting the woman on top of the chimney, watching as her slim figure slid down and into the small dirty space between the bricks.

Inside the chimney, Raven sneezed, the blast of air causing a cloud of dust and ash around her, causing her to sneeze again. Pushing herself down more, she gotten stuck for a moment or two. At that moment, the memory of Beast Boy watching the cartoon version of _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ popped into her head, her body freezing.

"Little bird, what's taking so long?" Slade's calm voice echoed in her ear, bringing her back to the present.

"Sorry my love, I was stuck for a moment. I'll be out in a few seconds." True to her word, Raven crouched down in the banked fireplace. "I'm in."

"Excellent. Now get into the secerity system." He ordered. "Then we will be ready for when the little family comes home tonight. They sure will be in for a surprised." Slade smirked, his eye hard. His plan was going perfect so far.

0('.')0

Ziva followed her daughter into the bullpen, the little legs moved fast to get to her Uncle Timmy, giggles erupted from the young body. "'Immy!"

McGee, broke his focus from his search to pick the toddler up, and tossing her in the air. "Cameron! How's my favourite little girl?"

"She's your only little girl, unless McLovin' forgot protection with the girls." Ziva snickered as he nudged her at her husband joke. "How's the research coming? Found anything?" With a shake of his head, McGee put Cameron back on the floor.

"Nothing Tony, maybe in another few days."

"We don't have day's McGee," Gibbs walked into the bullpen, "Slade will have the girl kill more people. Get a move on."

"On it Boss."

"McGee! McGee, I got you another drink!" Abby ran into the bullpen, carrying another extra large cup of Caf-Pow. "Don't worry, I have enough allowance to get you enough to keep up your energy for the rest of the day." The smile on the hyperactive goth's face growing with each word she spoke.

Gibbs picked up the little girl in front of him. "Abby, take McGee and Cameron to your lab. You'll get more work done down there." The silver-haired man turned to the parents. "Go talk to Saunders' family, find out more information on the kid." Nodding, Tony and Ziva gave their daughter a kiss and headed back to the elevator.

0('.')0

"I shouldn't have let you drive." Tony said slamming the passanger car.

Ziva smirked, closing her own door. "We made excellent timing Tony, besides, you didn't let me drive this morning." She pointed out.

"Zi, it was rush hour, and we had our daughter in the car. I was not going to let you drive in that."

"My driving is not _that_ bad is it?"

"I can say it's not as bad as it was when we first met." He smirked at his wife, knocking on the door. When the door opened, Joshua's mother answered the door. "Sorry to bother you Mrs. Saunders, but may we speak to you?"

The relaxed facel expressions on the middle aged woman tightened up. "What is it? Has something happened?"

Ziva smiled. "Oh no, nothing has happened. We just need a follow up questioning. There are some who are too grief stricken to recall even the slimmest idea."

"Slightest, the term is slightest idea Ziva." Tony corrected her. The mother nodded, inviting the agents into her home.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I haven't had time to clean up after the family visited. They were devistated to learn of Joshs'..." The words didn't leave the mother's mouth, but Tony and Ziva knew what she meant. Family learning about the death of one so young. Ziva remembered the day that her baby sister, Tali, had died. The young age of 16 was too young for one so inoccent, _'She never should have died.'_ Ziva thought.

Tony kept an eye on his wife, he could tell just by looking at her that she was destraught and not fully there, so he turned to Mrs. Saunders and started asking their questions. "Mrs. Saunders, did you happen to hear anything the other night? Something that would have sound suspcious?"

Mrs. Saunders' chuckled. "I don't know. Josh... Josh is a teenage boy, he loves to push the rules. He's always trying to stay up as late as he can to play his videogames, or chat with his friends on social sites. I did hear something drop, but it's not unusual." The woman sighed.

"What dropped was his laptop." Ziva interjected, causing the older woman to sniffle.

"I should have known. I should have known, after the drop there was a creaking in the bed springs, I could hear it from above me, I had just thought he was moving to pick up what had dropped. I left him!" The woman cried, tears leaking from her blood shot eyes.

"You didn't know." Tony said softly.

"Do you have children?" The wet eyed woman asked them.

Tony nodded, taking Ziva's hand in his, she answered the question. "We have a daughter."

"Please," Her voice begged. "Don't make the same mistake I did, don't leave your daughter. Even if everything feels fine." Tony nodded, pulling Ziva to his side.

0('.')0

When Garfield walked into Abby's Lab, trailing behind Victor who had walked in first, his senses went off. He could smell a familiar scent. What was it? It smelled so familiar. Where? Where has he scented this before? Shifting into a green bloodhound, Garfield sniffed around the lab.

Victor glaced at the green dog, the human part of his brain wondering what the mutt was up to. "Hey Abby, what do you got so far?" He asked.

"Not much Robo Cop, if you join in, hopefully we would get moving a lot faster." Abby said, not even moving her eyes in his direction. Victor smirked at the name, he must have been a cop now, not just a superhero.

He got right to work, hooking up his system to the computer, then to the laptop he brought from the hotel, he worked to look for the criminal mastermine.

On the other side of the desk in Abby's lab, Garfield sniffed around the lab, sniffing high, sniffing low. Everywhere he could reach the green dog tested for the familiar scent.

0('.')0

Kori smiled as she listened to Doctor Mallard tell her one of his stories from his younger days. She was one of those who would listen and hang on to every word that the older man spoken, Jimmy Palmer who stood beside her listened to the doctors story, one that he has heard before.

"Doctor, I don't see how this is relevant to the case?" Jimmy asked, leaning in further to hear more.

"My boy, the young lad was too busy thinking about girls when his killer had come up behind him. I had told him just earlier that morning that his obsession would be the death of him." He chuckled.

0('.')0

Gibbs sat at his desk, coffee in hand, but he wasn't sipping it, he was watching the young man pace back and forth, thinking aloud. Very loud. His rants could be heard across the room. The kid may have grown up, but he was still that hot headed kid he had met all those kids three years ago.

"-three years! _Three years _dammit! And this killing thing? He's been having her kill for him! Killing for fun? Killing to get to me?"

Now the kid is not making any sense.

Getting up from his chair, Gibbs walks past the ranting young man, grabbing him roughly by the upper arm and dragging him into his 'office'. The younger man looked questionally at his elder as he was dragged off. He was clearly confused. Roughly pushed into the elevator shaft, Richard stumbled and hit the back wall of the metal box, out of the corner of his eye he could see Gibbs walking into the space, the doors closing behind him and flicking the off switch on the power, turning a blue light on. Spinning around, Richard shot out "What was that for!" at him.

Gibbs glared at the Titan Mortal challanging him at the fight. As always, Gibbs won. Calmly Gibbs spoke to Richard. "You need to calm down."

Richard didn't look in the elder man's eyes. "I've taken it a little over the top, haven't I?"

"Ya think?" He smirked. "I know what it's like for that to happen. For the longest time I had McGee studdering because I was so _pissed off_ because I had a terrist get away."

"Where is he now? Did you get him?"

"Oh, I didn't get him?"

'Then why are you so calm to have the bastard out there! Shouldn't you be looking for him!" Richard stated, his voice raising.

_Swack!_ Gibbs palm connected with the back of his head, he shut up for a few moments to get his head on straight after what just happened.

"You- you just hit me?"

"Yes, and it got you to shut up."

"But- but, you have a terrist out there."

"There are many terrist out there kid. The terrist that I was after has been long dead." Richard turned to say something to him before he was cut off. "I never said I killed him, what I meant was that another person killed that bastard."

"Oh." Was all that came out of his mouth. Gibbs flicked the switch on and waited paciently for the doors to open.

0('.')0

Hours passed throughout the day as Team Gibbs did their jobs with the help of the Teen Titans. It was 3:38 when McGee called Gibbs on his deak phone to call him down to Abby's Lab or 'Labby' as she likes to call it.

"What do you got McGee?" Gibbs asked three minutes later as he walked into the backroom in Abby's Lab.

"I got how they got here." He smiled. Turning back to his temporary desk, McGee start. "Wilson is stinkin' rich and therefore has a private plan that he can fly around anywhere in the world. I have flight records of Wilson's Private jet traveling to France, Great Britian, Germany, Canada a few dozen times, he might be getting the coffee there, I tried it and it's very sweet."

"I must tell Tony! He loves his sweet coffee."

"Can we move on McGee?"

"Right. Wilson has also traveled to Italy, Chili, Brazil, South Africa, Somolia, Kenya, Isreal, China-"

"He's been everywhere!" Abby jumped in excited at the discovery.

"And these are all the places where people have gone missing and remains have been found in the past three years. Slade has been traveling the world to mess with us." Richard snorted, his fist connecting with his palm.

ok guys, i know there isn't much discription towards the end, i just got my meds think afternoon and they take 4 hours to work, I had waited 5 hours. now, they are just anti-imflamitorys so the swelling and such goes down, but the pain is still there after a while and my family doctor has told me to take it easy till we get this all figured out, but i wanted to update. so as i shake the pain out of my left hand im awaiting my next appointment. thank god for free health service up here in Canada! now i'm going to work on the upper author note so i can post and just do... something... not sure yet.


End file.
